Pour Toi
by kikinette11
Summary: Après un très mauvais début de journée Max se laisse ouvrir les yeux. MA. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez


**Titre :** Pour Toi  
**Auteur :** Kikinette11  
**Classement :** + 13  
**Série :** Dark Angel  
**Personnage central :** Alec; Max  
**Genre :** Action/Romance  
**Chronologie :** Saison 2, Avant épisode 20 « Destinée »  
**Résumé :** Après un très mauvais début de journée Max se laisse ouvrir les yeux. (Mon résumé craint désolé, après l'avoir lu si quelqu'un à une idée lol.)

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Voilà je me lance, voici ma première fic Dark Angel que je publie. Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Merci 1 000 fois à Alyza, qui à bien voulu m'aider à corriger cette fic, qui sans aide ne serait jamais sortie de mon ordi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pour Toi.**

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'elle s'était brusquement réveillée, elle regardait sa montre, 8 heures... Ce n'est pas que c'était inhabituel pour elle et son ADN de requin mais cette fois-ci une chose la tracassait, et depuis 2 heures elle essayait de mettre le point dessus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillée en sursaut ? Couverte de sueur, c'est quoi ce sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important ?... De quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien rêver ?...Impossible de me rappeler…Raaaaah c'est vraiment rageant, pour une fois que je m'étais couchée la tête vide, tranquille, il faut que je fasse un cauchemar, ça doit sûrement être ça sinon pourquoi est-ce que je me serais réveillée ?...Bon j'en ai assez de me prendre la tête avec ça, de toute façon je retrouverais pas mon rêve alors autant me préparer pour aller au boulot pour une fois, je serais peut-être à l'heure comme ça, ma journée ne commencera pas avec un Normal très en colère. ». Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage en repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait fait enrager son pauvre patron.

En se levant, elle se dit que finalement sa journée allait peut-être ne pas être si pourrie que ces deux dernières heures.

**1h et 30 minutes plus tard**

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Max n'avait pas réussi à être à l'heure, « Pour une fois, c'était vraiment pas de ma faute ! Pensa-t-elle, et que personne ne m'énerve aujourd'hui ou je casse tout ! »

Max entra dans JamPony avec un air horrible qui déformait presque ses si jolis traits, même Normal ne lui avait dit rien sur son retard lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, il n'avait aucune envie d'une crise de nerfs de la part de miss-de-si-bonne-humeur-le-matin.

Max se dirigea directement vers son casier, où Cindy la rejoint aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon chou ? Dit à Original Cindy ce qui te contrarie au point que le beau visage de ma sœur adorée soit si tendu.

Rooooh Cindy si tu savais… Dit Max d'un ton qui laissait transparaître, autant que son visage, sa mauvaise humeur. Cette journée est un enfer, on m'en veut, je sais pas qui, ni pourquoi, mais je t'assure qu'on essaye de me faire craquer...

Cindy la regarda d'un air de dire : "Vas-y je veux des détails", Max comprit immédiatement et commença le récit de son horrible matinée.

C'est à ce moment là que Alec fit son entrée dans JamPony, il salua son cher patron, pour qui son retard passa totalement inaperçu comme d'habitude, un sourire d'Alec faisait tout oublier. Il se dirigea vers son casier situé à coté de celui de Max, lorsqu'il fut assez près il entendit la conversation entre Max et Cindy, il décida alors d'écouter ce que nos deux grandes amies se racontaient, ça le distrairait avant de commencer sa dure journée en tant que livreur de paquets, il faut dire que lui aussi n'était pas en très grande forme ce matin et qui sait peut être qu'il trouverait un nouveau moyen de mettre Max hors d'elle avec ce qu'elle allait raconter. Un sourire conspirateur mais tellement sexy apparut sur son visage.

Alors voilà, commença Max, tout d'abord je me suis réveillée à 6h du mat' tu me diras rien d'inhabituel mais là, je me suis réveillée dans un état bizarre, c'était comme si je venais de faire le pire des cauchemars, j'étais essoufflée, en trans, un peu agar... Et le pire c'est que je savais que je devais me rappeler absolument quelque chose qui venait de se passer, mais non impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, pendant 2 heures je me suis retournée le cerveau essayant en vain de me rappeler ce que j'avais oublié, je me suis remémorée la journée d'hier dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à ce que je rentre à l'appart' et après à chaque fois c'était pareil, le blanc total.

Max parlait vite, on sentait son ennui par rapport à la situation, Cindy et Alec écoutaient d'une oreille attentive tout ce que disait Max, une pour l'aider et l'autre pour analyser chaque parcelle de ce qu'elle avait dit, au cas où, formation Manticore oblige, pour une fois Alec n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il sentait que ça allait lui servir.

Finalement je me suis décidée vers 8h de laisser tomber cette impression et de me préparer, et oui j'avais alors pris la décision de reprendre mon jour en main et même d'arriver à l'heure.

Cette remarque fit sourire Cindy et Alec « Max à l'heure ça serait une première ! » pensèrent-ils. Elle reprit :

Donc j'ai décidé de me faire un petit-déjeuner rapide afin de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller bosser. C'est là que tout à re-déraper, j'ai voulu mettre à cuire deux oeufs que j'avais eu de Logan hier, le premier était d'une couleur très suspecte et sentait très fort et j'ai laissé tomber le second. Quand on sait que je suis une transgénique avec soit disant des supers réflexes ! Je vais attraper ceux de Manticore qui on fait une bourde en me créant et je vais aussi aller m'expliquer avec Logan ; c'est quoi ces produits pourris qu'il me refile ! Max reprit son souffle, et regarda seulement réellement Cindy qui avait un petit sourire en coin depuis la remarque sur le fait qu'elle allait engueuler Logan pour un oeuf pourri. « Max devait être vraiment de mauvais poil pour vouloir s'en prendre à "Monsieur parfait" pensa Cindy ». Alec, quant à lui, rêvait de voir Max en train de se battre avec Logan, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il imagina la scène, il revint à lui lorsque Max reprit son récit.

Donc après avoir nettoyé mon fiasco de petit-déjeuner, j'ai décidé de passer directement à ma douche « Miam, pensa Alec, Max nue sous sa douche… Du calme soldat ! Se dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive de fantasmer sur Max, la tigresse ? Certes elle est magnifique et tu l'apprécies beaucoup mais bon, c'est pas une raison, allez reprends-toi et garde ça pour tes rêves ». J'ai donc allumé l'eau qui était bien évidement glaciale, mais ça on a l'habitude toi et moi. Tu as eu de la chance d'être invitée par ta copine qui elle, a une douche où l'eau chaude fonctionne.

Cindy lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit :

Tu as qu'à te trouver un joli étalon qui t'invite à prendre une douche, chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas avec ton physique, ça ne sera pas trop dur.

Très drôle Cindy, bon où est ce que j'en étais, ah oui, donc pas d'eau chaude et alors que j'avais les cheveux plein de mousse, plus d'eau du tout, j'avais du savon qui me coulait dans les yeux, j'ai tapé dans le tuyau d'arrivé d'eau, comme on fait d'habitude, et là... Y'a eu un gros bruit et c'est là que l'eau qui en est sorti était toute boueuse, j'en ai eu plein les cheveux et pour finir le tuyau a carrément pété, balançant de la flotte, dégeulasse au début, ensuite elle est redevenue normal, partout dans la salle de bain. J'ai du courir nue, pleine de shampoing et de boue, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'eau et la fermer. Ensuite j'ai dû tout nettoyer et me rincer les cheveux dans l'évier et me voilà, donc tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi je suis en pétard. Et Max ponctua cette dernière phrase avec un coup de poing retentissant dans son casier, malgré le fait qu'elle avait retenu sa force de transgénique, la moitié des employés se retournèrent vers elles, elle leur lança un regard assassin et chacun retourna à son travail.

Une fois son histoire achevée, Max se sentit un tout petit peu mieux, comme si le fait d'avoir partagé son horrible journée, l'avait libéré un tout petit peu, Cindy la regarda avec un petit air de pitié, elle regretta de ne pas être restée avec Max hier, qui sait les choses se seraient peut-être moins mal passées si elle avait était là.

Cindy prit son amie dans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

Tu sais mon chou, des journées pourries ça arrive tout le temps. Remercie, le ciel que c'est notre canalisation qui a sauté et non notre appart', c'est déjà ça.

Cette remarque 100 Cindy fit sourire Max.

Ouais t'as raison.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Alec décida de faire son entrée.

Alors les filles, ça va ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Cindy puis il se tourna vers Max, se plantant à 5 cm d'elle et dit :

Ho Maxie tu n'as pas l'air très fraîche ce matin, que se passe t-il?

Max était à une seconde de lui sauter à la gorge, elle articula les dents serrées :

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, et laisses-moi tranquille !

Alec lui sourit puis prit un air faussement triste :

Tu sais MAXIIIIEEE, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu un mauvais début de matinée que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur le beau mec que je suis !

Max releva la tête lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait sans doute écouté sa conversation mais depuis quand ?

Et tu devrais suivre les conseils de notre sœur ici présente, reprit-il en se tournant vers Cindy qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres sachant exactement à quelle partie de la conversation, il faisait allusion. Max, quant à elle, étant tellement énervée, ce matin, marchait au ralenti, elle attendit donc la suite, les poings serrés.

Tu devrais te trouver un bel étalon qui t'offrirait de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de faire des folies de ton corps, au fait tu sais que j'ai l'eau chaude chez moi, ajouta t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cindy faisait de même, mais elle avait comprit qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner du volcan Max avant qu'elle n'explose, elle lança donc un petit « A+ mon chou » à Max et s'éloigna rapidement pour mieux regarder la suite d'un endroit plus sûr.

Pour Max s'en était trop, Alec lui jubilait, même s'il savait que ça ne serait sûrement pas pour longtemps, de voir Max essayer de se retenir encore et encore à cause de la foule, mais lui il savait que ce dont elle avait besoin tout de suite pour faire partir toute cette tension, c'était de se dépenser physiquement, « De n'importe qu'elle façon » se rappela t-il, dommage que ce ne soit pas dans un lit mais bon, il se contenterait de servir de punching-ball encore une fois pour lui permettre de relâcher de la vapeur.

Max écoutait ses petites voix intérieures, lui dire : « Vas-y tue le, non pas ici il y a trop de monde, on s'en fout efface lui son petit sourire ». Une toute petite voix dit « son magnifique petit sourire » mais Max était vraiment trop en colère pour faire attention à cette voix en particulier, elle décida donc d'écouter les autres, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard le transperça presque. Alec déglutit « Houlà, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin ».

Max regarda ensuite autour d'elle, considérant qu'il y avait trop de monde, elle prit Alec par la manche et le tira avec elle vers la porte arrière de JamPony. Alec sut immédiatement que ce serait de la folie que de résister et d'une certaine façon il voulait vraiment voir Max exploser.

Cindy les regarda s'éloigner, un peu déçue de rater le spectacle, mais elle en attendait beaucoup.

Une fois que Max eut fermée la porte et afin de dissiper un peu la tension, Alec fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire à un moment pareil, c'est à dire la pousser un peu plus loin.

Maxie, je sais que tu adores être seule avec moi mais je ne savais pas que tu allais répondre aussi vite à ma proposition de douche. Mais tu sais mon appart' est de l'autre coté.

Max explosa intérieurement, et se jeta sur lui, Alec fut prit par surprise, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Max lui crachait des injures tout en lançant des vagues d'attaques, Alec s'étant remit de son moment de choc, parait facilement les attaques de Max, étant portée par ses sentiments alors qu'Alec non, il avait fortement l'avantage sur elle, mais malgré cela, elle arrivait tout de même à lui mettre des coups bien placés.

Petit arrogant, espèce de crétin, vantard imbécile, égoïste égocentrique... Dick.

Max trouvait des centaines de "petits mots doux" pour Alec, la flamme dans ses yeux rendit Max encore plus attirante pour Alec. Mais la situation, même si c'était pour son "bien" « ok pas que pour ça non plus » que Alec la rendait folle, lui montrait à quel point ce n'était pas réciproque, mais bon ça, il le savait depuis longtemps.

Max attaquait de plus en plus fort, Alec se trouva dans l'obligation de la stopper avant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment très mal, certes il avait déjà la lèvre fendue par un de ses crochets du droit, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de bloquer et demain il aurait quelques bleus sur les côtes mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Si Max n'explosait pas avec lui elle garderait tout en elle et ça la rendrait encore plus triste qu'actuellement.

Alec attrapa le poing que Max destinait à son visage avec son bras droit, il le plaça dans son dos puis il essaya d'attraper son autre bras, en vain. Max était en feu, elle les projeta par terre, s'en suivit des roulades, chacun essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Alec finit par réussir à l'épingler sous lui. Pour cela il était allongé de tout son long sur elle, ses cuisses puissantes encerclant les siennes fines, mais toutes aussi puissantes, il appuyait avec force sur son thorax et pour maintenir tout cela il tenait ces deux mains avec les siennes de chaque coté de sa tête.

Max se tortilla afin de se libérer de sa prise. Alec, malgré cette sensation plus qu'agréable et dangereuse, Alec la serra encore plus fort afin de limiter ses mouvements, tout deux respiraient fort et se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se rendra compte par delà sa rage de leur position et de l'effet de son frottement…

Alec lu dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à se calmer un peu. Max, ayant reprit son souffle :

- Alec lâches-moi, que je te botte les fesses une fois pour toute, je vais t'ôter ce sourire, tu vas voir !

- Maxie, Maxie, Maxie, je ne suis pas fou, je ne vais pas te lâcher avant que tu ne te sois calmée, et tu sais, tu devrais arrêter cette fixation que tu as sur mes fesses, je sais que tu les aimes mais quand même !

Il rie sous cape.

Max essaya de nouveau de s'échapper :

Inutile d'essayer, j'étais le meilleur à Manticore à ce petit jeu.

Le niveau a dû beaucoup baisser alors, après notre évasion, cracha-t-elle.

Cette remarque atteint Alec, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elle parlait sous la colère et que normalement ça ne devrait pas le gêner, qu'on remette en cause son autorité et rang passés. Mais venant de Max c'était autre chose, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde avec mépris et supériorité.

Votre niveau, laisses-moi rire, tu t'ais enfui avant même que les hostilités commencent, réfléchit deux minutes, j'ai 10 ans de formation sur toi, c'est pas avec les petits tours que tu as appris à l'extérieur que tu peux battre un Alfa, dit il un peu plus sèchement. Alec regretta immédiatement ses paroles, ce n'était pas le moment de régler ses comptes mais trop tard le sujet était maintenant lancé.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Alec, je t'ai battu à plusieurs reprises, rétorqua Max fière. - Vraiment Maxie tu me déçois, réfléchit deux minutes je ne me suis jamais battu avec toi.

Il insista bien sur « battu », Max voulut répondre mais il l'en dissuada d'un regard et continua.

Si je mettais réellement battu avec toi tu le saurais, la preuve est là.

Il appuya sa phrase avec une pression de tout son corps sur le sien pour lui rappeler leur position actuelle, elle était totalement à sa merci, coincée sous son corps musclé.

Max ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se lancer.

Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu as réussi à m'épingler que tu réussiras encore.

Max, je sais que tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis.

Alors si on ne sait jamais battu, peux-tu me dire ce qu'on faisait ?

La question était lancée. Alec eu un doute, doit-il répondre sincèrement ou faire une pirouette dont il avait le secret ? Non c'était le bon moment.

Et ben je pense qu'on faisait exactement la même chose que pour laquelle on est venu ici.

Elle l'interrogea d'un regard, il décida donc de poursuivre.

Tu avais besoin, comme tout X5 de te dépenser, de faire ressortir ta vraie nature, alors je me suis gentiment proposé pour t'aider, il ponctua sa fin de phrase avec un clin d'œil afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Pourquoi? Réussi-t-elle à dire. Pourquoi dans la cage?

Alec comprit immédiatement.

Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, je ne le voudrais jamais !

Les mots étaient sortis trop vite, il n'a pas pensé à ce qu'il a dit, Max le regarda avec des grands yeux, il comprit son erreur, alors il rajouta :

On est ami, je pense et on est pas sensé se faire du mal.

C'est à ce moment que sa lèvre se remit à saigner, Alec lâcha alors une main de Max et s'essuya avec le revers de sa main.

Max était calmée, « Il faisait ça pour moi, Alec égoïste frimeur ... a fait ça pour moi, c'est qu'après nos petits combats, je me sens revigoré mais je ne pensais pas… »

Alec la coupa dans ses pensées.

Mais j'ai oublié de préciser que j'adore me battre et que tu es chaude quand tu es énervée.

Il agita son sourcil et sourit, elle fit de même.

C'est alors qu'ils se rappelèrent leur position, chaque partie de leurs corps était en contact.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Alec dit :

Je vais me lever avant que tu réalises que mon corps parfait est sur le tien et que tu me sautes dessus.

Il l'aida à se relever également, une fois debout, ils restèrent proche un instant, puis chacun recula d'un pas.

Max pris la parole en premier.

Si ce que tu a dit et bien vrai…Alors merci.

Alec hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Mais ne rêves pas trop beau gosse, je te bas quand je le souhaite.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte.

Et quand je te dis que tu es folle de moi, que tu ne veux pas me croire, que tu fais une fixation sur mes fesses, que tu parlais tout à l'heure de mon sourire et que maintenant tu admets que je suis un beau gosse, c'est du harcèlement Maxie, tu sais.

Elle s'était retournée, la main sur la clenche de la porte pour écouter son petit délire.

Elle lui mit un coup sur l'épaule, tout deux savaient maintenant le pourquoi du comment de ses coups et l'acceptaient, Alec lui sourit.

Dans tes rêves, oui ! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle passa la porte. Max crut entendre un petit « oui » mais n'y prêta pas attention, pensant avoir halluciné.

Alec sortit de l'arrière salle de JamPony quelques secondes après Max, avec les traces d'un petit mot tout simple sur les lèvres, mais qui pourrait vouloir dire beaucoup.

Cindy sourit en regardent ces deux meilleurs amis revenir de l'arrière salle de JamPony avec tout deux un sourire sur les lèvres, qui sait peut être qu'ils sont enfin sur la bonne voix, pensa-t-elle.

**Fin**


End file.
